bshfandomcom-20200214-history
Aristides Galatas
Aristedes Galatas is former marine and current private security operative. He is a senior member of Wright's team, both during their military tenure and now in the private sector. In addition to his rough exterior he is also a devoted single father. Early Life Aristides was born to a Sagittaron father and a Virgon Mother resulting in a slightly odd pairing of names from both his heritages. He spent his early years in a rural life on ultra-conservative, isolationist, and depressed Sagittaron. It was... disagreeable with young Aristides. It might not have been so bad if he didn't have the temptation in the form of occasional trips to see his mother’s homeworld and even having the differing personality of a Virgon mother standing out in a society of Sagittarons. By the time he was of age, he rebelled hard against the Sagittaron culture. He became a bit of a party animal, flying in the face of standard Sagittaron reserved culture that in some places banded the awful acts of singing, dancing, etc. He also joined the Colonial Marine Corps, another rarity for his people. Finally, shortly after completing basic, he got lucky in some Picon bar. It was nine months later that he’d learn her name to be Anna Howard when she delivered his infant son to him. Service Record Military life was a dream for Aristides. He was used to rules and discipline back home so the military chain of command was no major burden. In many ways, military life was much relaxed and freer than what he'd experienced back on Sagittaron. And he got to shoot guns, fly on ships, and get in fights! Fraking awesome! The early years of service were rather unremarkable with few exceptions. His primary name changed from "Aristides" to "Nickolaus" or more simply "Nick", his middle name, which was apparently easier for an inter-colonial crew to say not to mention much shorter. Nick also soon into service had the added burden of an infant soon, Georg (also Capricanized to "George"), whom he sent to relatives on Virgon. A few years later, however, Nick was tapped out for a special forces unit and eventually ended up under the command of Steven Wright. Over the years the unit saw rather serious combat for the period. By his tenth year in the service, Nick had risen to the rank of Crew Sergeant and was a combat experienced veteran and operative. Private Security In 1995, Aristides left the service and followed his CO into civilian life. Steven Wright took some of his former subordinates, a few friends, and a handful of new hires to create a private security company. The special forces background of the core group was widely sought after particularly for small and specialized operations. Nick hadn't been in the military for honor, country, or any of that crap. He joined up because he loved shooting stuff. Wright could now give him that with a few less rules, extra benefits, a lower chance of getting killed, and much better pay. Besides, the marines was a young man’s game anyway. Best to get out now and start saving up for that private island. To top things off, he could finally take over the care of his son full time. The boy couldn't rightly be allowed aboard a warship for several months long rotations but he could come along with his father on these security jobs and just stay in the hotel doing whatever kids do. Fleet History At the time of the Cylon attack, Nick and his boy were both aboard the Aerilon Staralong with Wright and the rest of the company. Since then, he has been settling into fleet life, helping Wright find work for their PMC, and working on those jobs they could secure. Personality Nick is a tough and very practical individual. He’s a born fighter, doesn't know much else, and doesn't really have any desire to get out of the business and try something else either. Nick can be described as fiercely loyal but not entirely honorable. There is certainly overlap between the two terms, but Nick is no white knight. If he was then he would still be serving in the Corps and probably would have married Anna all those years ago. Instead he’s doing the practical thing, getting a job with better benefits, better pay, and less danger. Nick can be incredibly stoic, especially when on the job, but at other times he can be rowdy, crass, and vulgar. Nick puts strong value on one's physical strength, technical skills, and general knowledge. They're the kinds of things no one can take from you. There is however a threshold one breaks when they go from smart and useful into the range of a nerd that can't do anything but read and speak in intelligentsia nonsense. Above those traits, Nick values brotherhood and friendship, and above that he values his son who. George is his greatest "achievement" and his most prized "possession". Category:Characters Category:Marine Category:Civilian Category:Sagittaron